Galaxies Away
by lewdmonster
Summary: Tayrn a young girl from the human colony of Horizon has her entire life shifted the day she meets the Commander. This is her story, her past, present and future forever altered. As she travels she makes many enemies and many friends. Perhaps she will even find the "one". A Mass effect adventure with friendship and romance, possible rated M later on.


My name is Tayrn I was born on a colony planet, like others, we grew up with very little. At least my family was still around. Many of the kids I had grown up with were orphans or their parents had died. Death. Inevitable. Lurking around every corner of this fragile universe we call home. I can no longer remember the home I grew up in, When I turned 11 I was sent off to a colony planet for work, Luckily still allowed to see my family. The things I do remember are little, The planet was Anhur, we lived along side Batarians, A lush jungle world with plenty wealth and resources. It was almost always sunny or raining there, rarely stormy but when it was, I remember faint memories of being huddled under the balcony with my mother. That was then , this is now. Horizon was now my home, similar to my birth place in many ways but so many more opportunities.

On Horizon there was various lines of work, Agriculture was the biggest, Manufacture, Science and Military. I worked mainly in Military and Science now days, sometimes could be found out in fields helping the others. Nearly everyone loved it there, The people were nice enough and it was like a little slice of paradise. Until we got wind of attacks on other human colonies. That sent Horizon into an almost panic state, lockdown mode. Rumors of the collectors had surfaced, but most people believed it was a were wrong. The smell of burning flesh among other things filled the thick air. Finally my body was starting to pull through. Unable to recall what happened, other than large explosions I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Grey eyes finally opening up to see the destruction around. My home was in utter shambles, Every one I knew , was gone and others seemed to be frozen in place. "The..hell is going on here.." mumbling curse words to myself as I attempt to stand with no luck. Pain in my side radiating down my legs caused me to stumble back down to the ground. Great. This was perfect, not only was I alone but I was hurt too. I knew that I couldn't stand right this minute so I peeked out over a crate. Nothing, There was Nothing. Then they showed up, these rather odd looking, insect like things. They were the collectors. Armed with large guns, I remember the unsettling fact I have nothing to protect myself with. Eyes looking around nearby for weapons only to find none. I was shit out of luck, Or so I believed. The loud sound of gunfire filled the air, Reinforcements had arrived.

The famous commander John Sheppard and his team. There were a few of them, but I was unable to tell who they were in the commotion. Gut instinct over riding , I decided to stay put. There was a Krogan, another Human, Turian and a Drell. 5 of them in total I knew the rest of the team was elsewhere. The only way off this planet currently lay in their hands. Why hadn't the collectors noticed me? Perhaps they had but were not interested? No that didn't make sense. When the gunfire ceased I pulled myself up to stand, hand clutching my side to reduce pain. Both their eyes and weapons focused on me as if I was the threat, it made a part of me defensive in a way. But instead I threw my hands up. That was stupid. The pain flooded back to the burnt area on my side and I stumbled once more. Damn this fucking place. No where ever seemed to be safe for long. Sheppard raised his hand and his team lowered their weapons, except for a particular Krogan. Before I even knew it , Grunt had rammed me up against a wall, Pistol aimed at my head. "What happened?" The Krogan snarled out, clearly irritated but for what reason, well that was unknown. For a moment I don't respond but when the words finally come out they are stammered and meek. "I.. I don't know! There was an explosion and then I guess I blacked out! That's all I remember.."

Wrong answer. Now infuriated the Krogan snapped back " She's lying! and for one she ain't human! I can smell it.." He practically shouted before turning his attention back to me. Those sharp eyes of his narrowed right at me. In a split second he dropped my already weak body to the ground. More pain followed, Damn that hurt. I squint my eyes in attempt to stop the blurred vision but even that doesn't seem to work. Their gazes shifted to me once more, some uneasy, curious, but only one was angry. Now shaking his head he moved forwards a few steps "What..are you?" He growled out with a rather distinct look of disgust. I disgusted him... That hurt. "I'm human! I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" I say as I finally find the strength to get up on my feet, knees trembling once more. Sheppard approached the Krogan with a hand reached out, placing it on the others tense shoulder. "Grunt.. That's enough.." His voice was almost warm, and it worked. Grunt calmed down some what but not before mumbling a few curse words and storming off to the Normandy. At least I know his name now. And the fact he had looked like he wanted to kill me right about now.

The once sunny day had disappeared and been replaced by a cold dusk. The sun behind the horizon only faintly giving off light now. Hah. The horizon on Horizon. That made me nearly laugh out loud, a small grin tugging at pale chapped lips. Sheppard and his crew were finishing up checking around the place for survivors and supplies. Soon enough one by one entered the ship, just walking by. And I just stood there, frozen like the damn dead corpses that littered my home. What was I even waiting for? Who knows. My thought process was interrupted by a particular Drell man stopping in front of me. I faintly could recognize him, but couldn't seem to put a name to his face. Before he left like the others, He prayed for me. No one had prayed like that in such a long time , I felt almost warm. "Thank you.." I murmur out but receive no response other than a faint nod of his head. The Turian came back out of the Normandy , heading straight towards me. Great, I'm in for it now. Drawing a heavy breath as I walk towards him were we met halfway. Then he spoke.

"The commander has invited you on board if you would like, and wants to speak to you." Okay, maybe I wasn't in trouble but I still felt uneasy around all these people. Looks like I didn't respond fast enough also. "So are you coming? Or are you going to wait for possible collector reinforcements?" God how I wanted to hit him but instead I just furrowed my brows. "I'll join." The Turian seemed pleased with my response and in such returned to the ship, motioning for me to follow. So I did. The ship was stunning, it looked in every way like the original Normandy but, every one knew what happened to that one. Blown up. Tragic, as many good people died that day. The door to the airlock chamber swung open once we neared it. Inside a rather annoying voice sounded "Decontamination in progress" Great. When I first heard the machine turn on and hot steam like air blow over us I couldn't help but jump. Garrus laughed and I scowled. What did he expect? I hadn't been on a ship like this since I was moved to Horizon. Now would be my first time in nearly a decade since I've been away from home. Home. Where really was my home anymore? Every thing I knew had just been destroyed, Haven't had contact with my family for a few years now. Excitement over took the nerves, The possibility of finding the one, building a family and in the meanwhile travelling across the galaxy all excited me. I was on the Normandy for heavens sake! One of the most well known ships in the entire Galaxy. Once inside Garrus pointed me in the direction of where I could speak to the commander.

Honestly I was too busy admiring the ship, moving throughout the navigation system. Everything buzzed with life, people working away at different stations. Even aliens too! Humans and Aliens, had a rather strained relationship so seeing everyone work so well together. It was truly inspiring. Finally I was brought out of my daydream by a firm hand on my shoulder. Startled I jumped, turning around to see Sheppard. Great, I had gotten so wound up in everything I had forgotten to go see him. "Your ship is amazing.." I break the silence, staring up into the eyes of his curiously. "You should have seen the original.." He mumbled out with a small smile at first which faded away. Looking now at the Galaxy map "Where are we going?" I ask softly as I watch him scan through the map until it centered in on one location. Sheppard pointed to what didn't look like a planet at all. "Omega.. We have parts waiting there for pick up.." There was my chance, and I took it. "Can I...come with?" Sheppard turns from the map to look at me with an almost grin "Yes, but since Omega is a crime capitol and very dangerous.. You will have to be with us at all time and.. You must see our scientist, Mordin. A scientist? Great. That's just what I needed, to be poked at and hey, maybe even get cut open.

"Let's get this over with then.." I cannot help but sigh as the quirky scientist approached. Whom interrupted with out second thought. "Ah! Sheppard! So this must be the human, Tayrn , you were speaking of? Good good. Was wondering what took so long. But none the less glad to meet Tayrn." Sheppard laughed before turning his attention to me once more "This is Mordin, Tayrn call me if you need anything." And with that he left. Now I was alone with this stranger, and being shuffled into a rather grossly sterile room. White walls inside of the Tech Lab, The smell of all the cleaning products filled my nose and made my stomach churn in every way which possible. Mordin patted on a metal examination table for me. Here we go. With a huff I lugged my tired body onto the cold table. He went right to work, checking my heart, my breathing, took note of my pulse and the major bruising on my side. The next step was blood work and I was not at all pleased with that. Before I could even respond he had jabbed the needle into the crook of my arm, drawing out a good two vials of the deep red substance. Mordin held my arm firmly as I gritted my teeth together. "Do not squirm, Tests are needed yes? Must determine if you have illnesses and what they are...and..what you are." That last bit stung. So everyone had this belief I wasn't human? Well hopefully these damn tests will clear things up. When the vials were full he pulled away and over to a machine of sorts. Mordin was now busy running what looked to be a ridiculous amount of tests. The technology here was like nothing I had ever seen before. So much more advanced than what we dealt with on the colonies. Finally the silence between us was spoken when he turned to me, leaning on the wall with a concerned expression. "No illnesses.. which is good but, Problems.. You have human base genetics, or similar to but , abnormalities, mutations, Seem to have been born with them." Great. So I wasn't human.

"So.. What..am I?"


End file.
